


Where do we go from here?

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, Drabble Sequence, Feels, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: James and Thomas meet again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "Green", "Rose", "Mahogany"

Green stands for hope, does it not? Field work means turning something into food, into something green and into hope. Hope is standing in front of him in a bright radiant light.

“Thomas?” None of it is real. His past. This present. Their past. 

All of it is real.

Flint feels his knees buckle. Thomas is there. Right there, with his hands going to Flint´s elbows. Hovering at first, then as a firm grip. 

“James” Thomas´ face is incredulous, his voice comes out raspy. The word is a prayer and an answer.

“James” – “It´s me.” 

Words can come later. This is real


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas likes to sit out in the rose garden in the evening. 

Flint finds him changed, but only inasmuch as is understandable after being locked up and deprived of one´s self-determination to go outside and breathe freely.

He looks peaceful and calm. Flint doesn´t know what´s going on inside him anymore. He notes a certain freedom in that. He can explore and discover Thomas anew. Meet him again.

Get closer once more. 

They couldn´t just tie the old strings of their past life to this new one. They wouldn´t fit anyway. Theirs is a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

When he thinks about their future home, Flint doesn´t see the layout of a house, or the color of the façade, or a fixed number of rooms. He sees certain rooms, and he sees them in it.

A library with mahogany shelves, two comfortable chairs by the fire. Them sitting together in silent companionship, without the need to cling to every word and clutch at every new moment spent together. When the urgency of overcoming lost years is done. (He is not sure it will ever go away completely, but in his vision they´re not drowning anymore. There is calm.)


End file.
